five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at FazbearFreak's
Five Nights at FazbearFreak's is a FNaF fangame made by FazbearFreak. It was made in celebration of FazbearFreak's 20th page on this wiki. Story Welcome to FazbearFreak's Hide-And-Seek Game! Here, FazbearFreak has gathered different characters from different universes, and they're ready to play a game with you! Just make sure they don't get in your Office, and you should be fine! One thing though: Lose this game, and it will be your end. Characters FazbearFreak FazbearFreak starts attacking on Night 2. He appears as Nightmare Freddy with red eyes. His Freddles will appear behind the player. The player must shine the Flashlight on them to keep them from summoning FazbearFreak. If he is summoned, he will attack the player the next time they turn around. FazbearFreak is the only character that isn't taken from one of his pages. Steve Steve starts moving on Night 1, and is from the Five Nights at Steve's series. He appears much like he does in Minecraft, but he has torn up clothes. He will appear in the Left Doorway. If the door isn't shut on him before he gets into the office, he will attack within an in-game hour. Red Red starts moving on Night 1, and is from the Night Shift at King Pig's series. He has his appearance from The Angry Birds Movie. He will appear in the Right Doorway. If the door isn't shut on him before he gets into the Office, he will lunge at the player within seconds. Dismantled Foxy Dismantled Foxy starts moving on Night 2, and is from Five Nights at Freddy's: Left Behind. He appears as Classic Foxy (FNaF 1) with a missing head. He will occasionally attempt to run into the Office from either Doorway. The player can tell if he's coming by listening for his footsteps. The player must shut the door before Dismantled Foxy gets into the office. Otherwise, the player will instantly be jumpscared. Scratch Cat Scratch Cat starts moving on Night 5, and is from One Night at Scratch Cat's. He is an orange cat. He replaces all the other characters on Night 5, and at 4 AM on Night 6 and 7. He can attack from behind the player, and at either Doorway. If he's at the doorway, the player must close the door before Scratch Cat gets in. If he's behind the player, the player must shine the flashlight at him. Nights Night 1 "Hi! I'm FazbearFreak! I'm calling you to welcome you to my Hide and Seek game! You have lights and doors to use, but these drain power. Also, my friends and I are coming after you. Figure the rest out yourself. Have fun!" Only Red and Steve are active on this night. Night 2 "So, you've survived your first night? Good for you! Hey, do you remember Foxy from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? Well, he's here too, and ever since he got his head taken from him, he's been really angry. Might wanna watch out for him. I'm gonna try to get you from behind, too. Bye! *eerie laughter*" Dismantled Foxy becomes active on this night. This is also the last night of the demo. Night 3 "Wow! Two nights beat! You sure do know your stuff! Listen, me and my friends are going to be much more dangerous from here on out. So, you know, be on guard. Alright, I'll be seeing you soon..." Everyone becomes more active on this night. Night 4 "Well, you beat the third night. I don't have anything to tell you, so I'm just gonna sing a song. You're gonna die, we're gonna kill you, watch your power, or you will die! I'm still working on that last line." Everyone becomes more active on this night, more active than on Night 3. Night 5 "Wow, night 5! Well, I do hope that you're- *static* Hope I'm not recording anything important! Ahem. I am Scratch Cat, the first character that FazbearFreak ever posted on the Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki. The problem is, he's forgotten about me ever since! So, I'm going to sabotage him and ruin his pathetic game! Oh yeah, I'm gonna do that by killing you. See ya." Scratch Cat is the only character active on this night. Beating this night will result in earning a star on the title screen. Ending The ending screen is a Wikia Contributor wearing a shirt that says "I Survived Five Nights at FazbearFreak's And All I Got Was This Lousy T-Shirt." The words "The End" can also be seen. Night 6 "Hey, it's FazbearFreak again. Ever since Scratch Cat tried to sabotage us, we've made a deal with him, and now he's working for us. So yeah, you're gonna die. Have fun!" All the characters are active, with Scratch Cat becoming active at 4 AM. Beating this night will earn the player a second star on the title screen. Ending The ending screen for Night 6 is very similar to Night 5's, except that the Wikia Contributor is holding a balloon that says "I Also Got A Balloon." Night 7 This is the Custom Night of the game. The player can control the AI of all characters. However, no matter the AI level of Scratch Cat, he will always become active at 4 AM. Beating 5/20 mode will earn the player a third star on the title screen. Mechanics Lights The Lights are attached to the Doors. They allow the player to see if a character's at the door, but they drain power. Doors There is a Door on both sides of the Office. The player can shut these to keep the characters out, but they drain power. Flashlight The Flashlight is only used when the player is turned around. It is used to stop FazbearFreak's Freddles. It does not drain power, but goes out when the power runs out. Power The player starts with 100% power, but it drains whenever certain tools are used. When the power goes out, a music box version of "Never Gonna Give You Up" plays. Soon after the song ends, FazbearFreak will attack. Time The player must survive from 12 AM to 7 AM each night. Trivia * The game is based on FazbearFreak and his pages. It was made to celebrate the release of his 20th page. * This is FazbearFreak's 20th page. * Phantom Fredbear from Five Nights at Freddy's: Left Behind was supposed to make an appearance. * Many characters were scrapped for this game. However, they might appear in a future game. Category:Games